Many software applications include user profiles that allow users to customize settings and store personalized information within the application. While some software applications may allow users to personalize their profiles, many applications only represent the user with a standard, generic icon or no icon at all. Furthermore, even if a software application allows profile customization, manual profile customization may be may be tedious and time consuming. As such, the current application discloses more efficient and effective systems and methods for personalizing user profiles with customized user icons.